


Tickletober Day 11 - Death Spot [LATE]

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2020 [11]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Napping, Tickling, lee!kravitz, ler!taako, ticklish!kravitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Kravitz had long know Taako's death spot, having found it far too easily. Taako has to work a bit harder to find Kravitz's.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Tickletober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949143
Kudos: 12





	Tickletober Day 11 - Death Spot [LATE]

**Author's Note:**

> This one has some allusions to the first TAZ:B tickle fic I wrote, "Touch," but you don't HAVE to read that to understand this one! I'll catch up on days 12 and 13 before I go to bed!

It hadn’t taken long after the two became physical for Kravitz to find Taako’s weak points, and for once, he didn’t even mean in the bedroom. Barely ten minutes of cuddling, and Kravitz had zeroed in on the worst tickle spot Taako had on his body like a bloodhound. Taako didn’t necessarily mind this, he and Lup had always played around like that, and they had with the rest of the Starblaster crew when they were close, but it just wasn’t  _ fair _ .

Because Taako had yet to find a spot that made Kravitz squirm in the same way.

Sure, he had tickled Kravitz plenty, just as Kravitz had tickled him. It’d become a bit of a staple in their relationship, when Kravitz found out just how  _ little _ Taako actually minded it. Cumulatively, Taako had probably spent hours tickling Kravitz, and he still hadn’t found his worst spot. And Kravitz, as much as he pretended he wasn’t, was  _ unbelievably _ smug about it.

But Taako was brought out of his pouty musings and back into the moment as Kravitz fingers found their way to exactly the spot he had been thinking about: that little spot just above the middle of his ribcage, slightly towards his back. He shrieked in an incredibly undignified way and shot forward and fell onto the couch, instinctively trying to squirm away.

“Hello, Taako,” Kravitz’s smooth voice purred into his ear. “How are you, dear?”

“Kravitz!” Taako whined, and Kravitz chuckled and pulled away.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

Taako huffed, but didn’t complain any further. Instead, he pulled Kravitz down with him, taking a moment to adjust their positions once Kravitz landed in his lap, and planted a kiss on his cheek. He then reclined, pulling Kravitz with him.

“How was work? Take any particularly exciting souls, today?”

Kravitz hummed and pressed his own lips to Taako’s temple. “No, not today. Though there was a necromancer case that we had to deal with, Barry actually--”

Kravitz cut himself off with a strangled breath and a near-squeal and Taako froze.

“Are you hurt?”

Kravitz cleared his throat. “Uh, no. No, I’m not hurt.”

Taako furrowed his brow. “Then what was  _ that _ .”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

“ _ Krav _ .”

Kravitz sighed. “Your--your leg. I’m a little sensitive.”

Taako’s frown only deepend. He glanced down at where their legs were tangled together. Nothing  _ seemed _ to be amiss, they were knotted together like they always were when cuddling like this, and Taako had been rubbing his leg and foot soothingly against Kravitz’s calf--

Wait.

Kravitz had said  _ sensitive _ . That was the exact word Taako used when he was being coy or embarrassed about being ticklish. And that was a very similar reaction to the one Taako would’ve had to someone just brushing or rubbing up against That Spot on his ribs. Had finding Kravitz’s tickle spot really been so  _ easy _ all along?

Taako’s giddiness must’ve shown on his face, because Kravitz quickly began trying to backtrack.

“I mean-- not like that, I’m just-- It’s just that-- I’m-- sore?”

Taako felt a smirk grow on his face. “ _ Sore _ , Krav?”

“Yes,  _ sore _ .”

Taako was fully grinning now. “Well, maybe a massage will help how  _ sore _ you are.”

Kravitz didn’t even have a moment to protest before Taako had easily squirmed out from under him and launched toward his legs. Kravitz kicked, but it was clear he wasn’t trying very hard -- whether that was because his protests were only a front or because he didn’t want to hurt Taako, Taako wasn’t sure, but either way, it made his job easier.

He wrapped a hand around Kravitz’s ankle, pulling the leg out taut despite Kravitz’s struggles, and shoved his hand up Kravitz’s pant leg. Kravitz was yelling the second Taako’s fingers made contact with the back of his calf. Taako chuckled under his breath as Kravitz pulled a throw pillow into his chest and curled into it, wheezing and laughing the hardest Taako had ever seen him laugh. 

Kravitz had once told Taako that his laugh was the most beautiful music he had ever heard. Taako found himself disbelieving of that, now. Clearly, the most beautiful music in the world was Kravitz’s laugh.

Now he knew why Kravitz aimed for his ribs so often.

Kravitz’s eyes were squeezed shut, crinkling at the corners with smile lines and joy. Every few moments they would open to glance down at Taako, squinting with the force of his smile and shining with joy. His smile was blinding, and Taako was beginning to consider whether or not he needed sunglasses just to look at him.

Taako’s heart pounded in his chest, skipping beats here and there as it melted in his very core. If Taako hadn’t already known he was in love, this would have sealed the deal. No man, in any universe, could ever compare to Kravitz: his beauty, his intelligence, his smile, his  _ laugh _ .

But eventually Taako had to have mercy, and he backed off as Kravitz’s laugh went silent. There were a few tears streaking down his warm cheeks and Taako crawled back up the couch to wipe them away. He laid back down on his side, facing Kravitz and simply watching as he came down from his giggle-high, brushing dreadlocks out of his face every few moments as they shifted with his panting.

“I absolutely adore you,” Taako murmured, startling even himself. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

Kravitz peeled his eyes open and gazing at Taako, letting out a chuckle that was completely separate from his post-tickling giggles. “I love you, too.”

Taako leaned in and kissed Kravitz, keeping it brief as he was still catching his breath, and settled back to continue to watch him. Kravitz wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer, snuggling in.

“I believe that you owe me a nap, now,” Kravitz said.

Taako hummed. “Alright, big fella, but when your back is aching from sleeping on the couch, don’t come crying to me.”

Kravitz gave him a wry smile. “I believe I’ll live.”

Taako snorted, but resisted the urge to punch him in the shoulder. That would very likely just end with him falling off the couch, and frankly, Taako had gotten pretty comfortable over the last few minutes.

Kravitz was asleep a few minutes later. As much as he wanted to watch Kravitz some more, see the peace he had in his sleep and hear the adorable little noises he would make, Taako settled down, too. It didn’t take long for his sleep to follow after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
